Dark Angel Helios
Information Dark Angel Helios (黒き天使 ヘリオス Kuroki Tenshi Heriosu) is Carl Clover after he was awakened as a Demigod (デミゴド Demigodo). And is the great wielder of a Dark Nox Nyctores - Diabolus Machina: Thanatos. Appearance Helios shares the same appearance with Carl, but has different coloring. He has scarlet red eyes with white little pupils that show the sign of a demigod. Personality Unlike Carl, Helios is quite emotionless, yet cold-hearted and mischief. He never takes orders from anyone else but his master, Laharl. He doesn't like Yoshino at first, but he begins to trust her since she's not human Helios may be evil, but with the help of Yoshino, he had gain some kindness to his heart. he's also sometimes seductive around Yoshino. However, His intimate feelings for her are somehow a secret to those who don't know about it. He's also a yandere for Yoshino's affection. Helios somewhat gets sexually aroused when his hunger for human flesh increases. Bio/History In the netherworld, a demigod potion was created by Laharl, Etna and Flonne. this potion was made to turn humans into the strongest and deadly demigods. The demigod potion is the netherworld's masterpiece. Laharl sent Flonne to the human world to give the demigod potion to someone who is at least a human, Carl Clover. Flonne disguised as a drink seller. She lured Carl to the stand she created and gave him the demigod potion, asking him to drink it. Carl drank the potion. As he drank it, the power of the demigod flowed inside his body. It's called the "Demigod power", or as Laharl liked to call it. "HELIOS". Helios controls Carl's body to kill humans, he then kills gods that show up in the human world, and even collects souls from them. Laharl tests Carl's strength to see if the Demigod power is working perfectly. After battling Laharl, Carl has finally obtained the Power of the Demigod. He also has a reward from Flonne and Etna. Both Flonne and Etna formed a ritual, turning him into a true Demigod. but Carl went unconscious after that. Laharl told Flonne to put him inside the coffin. after a few hours. Carl had woken up with Helios inside his body. Laharl gave Carl one order: Kill all gods and humans. Carl accepted that order from Laharl. With Helios inside his body, Carl began killing humans and gods. He then starts collecting more souls from them. After all that, a Demigod has finally awoken. An angel of destruction, the one who brings out the chaos, a killer angel, in the name of an Overlord, must he rid the apocalyptic madness in this unforgiven world. The Dark Angel, Helios is born! Abilities Most of Helios' attacks are quite the same as Carl's attacks. however, his special attacks are far different. Helios can summon demons and manipulate darkness, He can even summon the black beast called "nightmare" for massive attacks. He also uses the power of dark seithr to summon blood and even a grim reaper. Accompanied by a Dark Nox Nyctores, Diabolus Machina: Thanatos, two of them are a deadly duo. Most of Thanatos' attacks are different from Nirvana's attacks. She slashes the opponent, using her claws, she'll even grab the opponent and pound them to the ground. Etymology Helios is an Ancient Greek male name, meaning "sun" Trivia * Face claim used was Carl Clover from the Blazblue series, but a recolor. * Not only does Helios control Carl's body and kill people, He also eats human flesh. * Most people see Helios as a Demon, but his master Laharl sees him as a Fallen Angel. * Helios and Carl share the same English and Japanese voice actors. * Helios' birthday is April 20th, which is known as "weed day". * Helios, unlike any other human, normally cries blood when upset. * Like Carl, Helios also calls Thanatos "Sister". * Deus Mucro Flamma: Homura is a weapon that Helios stole from the god of fire after killing him. * After killing the fire god, Helios noticed a girl who was watching him the whole time. For him, it's hard to tell if she's a human or a beast, but when he saw her crying blood (like him), he realized she wasn't human after all (her sclera was black when she's crying blood). with that, he flew away with the overlord and the vassals. after he did, he heard the girl whispered something that he could hardly hear. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Demigod Category:Gods Category:Characters